


"We'll grow old together"

by QueenFanatics



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/pseuds/QueenFanatics
Summary: After yet another failed date, Mary seeks comfort from Freddie.





	"We'll grow old together"

Mary rang the doorbell and she didn't have to wait long for the doors to open and there he was. The person she always knew she could count on. The person who always made everything better, no matter how big the problem was.

  
Freddie Mercury.

 

Standing there in his robe and pyjama bottoms with a worried expression on his face.

  
"Mary, darling, come in. Don't just stand there in the cold," he spoke, taking her arm and gently bringing her inside. He led her to the living room, comfortingly rubbing her back.

 

He sat her down on the sofa and asked, "Would you like anything to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

  
Mary shook her head, "No, thank you. Just ... just sit here with me."

  
Freddie complied immediately, still very concerned, "Darling, are you alright? You sounded terrible on the phone."

  
Earlier that evening Freddie was just getting ready to take a bath and prepare himself for the gathering at his house when he received a phone call. He was hosting a smaller party at his house that evening but as soon as Mary called sounding distressed, he got a hold of Paul, ordering him to cancel everything. Mary refused to tell him over the phone what the matter was, insisting everything was alright and that she was only wondering if she could come over for a talk. But Freddie knew better. He had known her for a long time and he knew when something was wrong.

  
And now when she was right in front of him, he noticed she seemed very distressed.

  
"I thought you said you had plans for tonight, dear," he questioned, wondering if something had gone wrong with her date.

  
She smiled, but it was a sad smile. Instead of answering, she only shook her head.

  
"Tell me, darling," he insisted.

  
Finally she looked up, meeting his brown eyes and reluctantly gave in. She had to tell him _something_. How else could she explain calling at 9 in the evening asking to come over?

  
"We were supposed to meet at this restaurant. I made the reservation and everything. And... When I arrived, he wasn't there. I waited and after an hour it was clear I was getting stood up, " she paused, looking down again and Freddie took all that in, taking a deep breath.

  
"Well, darling. It's his loss, not yours," he finally said, his voice cheerful. Freddie was the kind of a man that never allowed himself to be down over something for longer than a few minutes. And he expected the same from others. Mary was used to that and usually she could keep up with his way of thinking, but it was not something she was able to do tonight.

  
Freddie noticed this and his voice turned softer, "Darling, where is your beautiful smile?"

 

Not able to refuse him, she looked at him and smiled a bit.

 

That seemed to cheer him up and his eyes lit up,"There it is! Still not what it should be, but it'll do for now."

  
Suddenly he stood up, "I know exactly what you need, dear."

  
He walked over to his alcohol cabinet, his back turned. When he came back a few minutes later, he was carrying two glasses of whisky.

  
Mary accepted, this time smiling a bit brighter. Freddie was certain that was what she needed. It always put him in a better mood. Taking the first sip, she grimaced, but forced the liquid down her throat.

  
"Too strong?" Freddie asked, "I can get you something else -"

  
She cut him off, "No, no. It's fine. Its exactly what I need tonight."

  
"Are you sure, darling?"

  
Nodding, she took another sip, this time prepared for the strong taste. Her face was neutral as she swallowed and Freddie raised an eyebrow in amusement. He knew Mary was not a heavy drinker, but thought she might need something a bit stronger to lighten up the mood.

  
He grabbed the cigarettes from the table in front of them, taking one for himself and offering Mary one.

"I think this is enough for me," she politely declined, bringing up the glass in her hand.

  
Freddie nodded, then lit his cigarette, taking a long drag. He looked at the woman in front of him, noticing she looked different than usual. He couldn't quite point his finger on it, but she looked even prettier than usual. Then he noticed her make up was slightly different and her hair was done. That made his heart sink. She was probably really excited about her date.

  
"Tell me, darling. What's that tart's name?"

  
She simply sighed, "Steven."

  
"What does he do for a living?"

  
"He works in a library."

  
Freddie scoffed, "A librarian? Sounds awfully boring."

  
"He's not actually a librarian, he just works there. I-I don't really know what he does exactly."

  
Freddie dismissed that, pointing at himself, "You dated a rock star, darling. You'd be so bored with a librarian."

  
That actually made Mary laugh, forgetting for a moment that she was in a bad mood. He was right though. She did date a few man after Freddie, but none of them were .... well. _Freddie_. It took her quite a lot of time to understand that she should not be looking for another Freddie Mercury. Because that was impossible.

  
"What can I do to cheer you up?" he suddenly asked, "Should I play something for you on the piano? We can go out. Anything for you, darling."

  
Mary looked at the man in front of her, noticing how kind his eyes were. She always knew that, but for some reason she really took notice of it tonight.

  
"Just sit here with me," she replied quietly. Even his presence was uplifting.

  
He gave her a big smile, exposing his teeth, but he didn't cover them with his hand like he always did in public.

  
"I can do that, dear, but are you sure you wouldn't like anything else? Something to eat?"

  
A laugh escaped her, "And _you_ are going to prepare something to eat?" she asked, knowing full well the man could barely make himself tea.

  
Freddie raised his brow at her mocking him, "I can ... order something."

  
She only shook her head, "It's fine, Freddie, really. I-I shouldn't even be here. Its stupid -"

  
"Nonsense, darling!" he moved closer to her, gently rubbing her shoulder, "You can always come here. You know that. And you should always come to me when something's bothering you."

Mary leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment. Freddie was the most affectionate person she knew and at that moment it was exactly what she needed. Suddenly his touch was gone and she opened her eyes in protest. Freddie stood up, walking to the cabinet where he was keeping his alcohol. Grabbing the whole bottle of whiskey, he made his way back to Mary.

  
"I think the occasion calls for it," he explained, grinning.

  
Mary opened her mouth to protest, but then decided against it. She was not planning on getting absolutely wasted tonight, but what could one more glass do?

Quite a few glasses later they were both very tipsy. Mary much more than Freddie, but they were both laughing at stupid things, reminiscing on the past. They talked about his upcoming tour and his music. Mary completely forgot _why_ she was at Freddie's house in the first place.

  
"You are the prettiest when you laugh, love," Freddie said to her matter-of-factly.

  
And that was enough for her to remember her failure of a night, the smile immediately disappearing from her face.

  
"Oh no, I've said something to upset you, didn't I?" Freddie placed his hand over his mouth in concern.

 

After Mary said nothing, the singer continued, "Darling, don't be sad. That _Steven_ guy is an idiot. You deserve much better anyway."

  
It felt nice hearing that, but somehow Mary doubted it would ever happen. All of her relationships fell apart and it didn't seem it would get any better.

  
Freddie noticed her expression, "Mary, what is the matter?" he asked, his tone serious, "Is all of this about Steven? Or is there something else as well?"

  
She would not have said anything, but the alcohol in her made it hard to keep her thoughts to herself. And her mouth shut.

  
"I-I think I'll grow old alone," she confessed quietly, looking down.

 

Immediately she felt Freddie's hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him, "That is not true, dear. We'll grow old together."

  
Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, but immediately after hearing his words tears filled her eyes and upon noticing that, Freddie pulled her into a hug, comfortingly rubbing her back.

  
"Oh, darling, stop that," he said gently, "No crying in this house."

  
Mary laughed through her tears. It was such a Freddie thing to do. To forbid crying in his house.

  
"Besides," he continued, "You are beautiful. Inside and out. And smart. Of course you'll find someone, dear. Don't your worry about that."

Mary rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the familiarity of it. She could recognize his smell anytime. The same perfume he used for many years mixed with cigarette smell.

After a few long moments of silence, she slowly pulled away, but not completely. Her face was inches away from his and she met his eyes. So beautiful and caring. And _familiar_. Before she realized what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his. And to her surprise he did not pull away. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. She moved her lips against his and he responded, doing the same. They did not kiss since long before he grew his moustache and it was an odd feeling, but not in a bad way. She could feel his hands on her back pulling her closer to him and she took that as a sign to push the robe he was wearing off of him, moaning against his lips when she felt his soft warm skin under her hands. They parted only so he could pull her blouse over her head and then they were kissing again, falling back onto the sofa with Mary on top of him.

  
It felt so familiar. There was no nervousness, no the awkward getting-to-know-each-other phase. Mary was truly tired of that. This was _Freddie_. She knew him and he knew her. She could feel his hands on her hips, holding her in place above him. As he started kissing her neck, earning a moan from her, she slowly traced her hand down his chest and when she reached the goal between his legs she froze, completely stopping her movements.

 

She could feel Freddie stopping as well. Silence filled the room.

  
Freddie gently took her hand, removing it from between his legs.

  
Mary felt the embarrassment wash over her as she pulled back, climbing off of him and simply sat back, staring down at the floor.

  
He was completely flaccid. Completely soft.

  
Her cheeks were burning with the heat, whether it be from the alcohol or embarrassment. It didn't matter. 

  
"Mary, I-I'm sorry -" he started, but she cut him off, not allowing him to finish. She did not want to put him through all of it again. They already had this conversation many years ago.

  
"I'm the one who should apologize," she said quietly, "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so _so_ sorry."

  
Freddie took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

  
"I was... _stupid_. I shouldn't have..." she trailed off. The reason why she did it was unclear even to her. She couldn't blame it all on the alcohol.

  
"And I ... shouldn't have responded, darling," Freddie spoke quietly.

  
There was something in his tone. Mary recognized it. It was shame. It was exactly the same tone he used when he first told her he might be bisexual.

  
" _No_ , Freddie," she immediately tightened the grip on his hand, "You did nothing wrong. I-I understand. You don't have to explain it to me."

  
It didn't seem he believed her words. There was still shame and guilt on his face.

  
"I-I could do _other_ things to you, darling," he offered quietly, "But I can't -"

  
"You can't make love to me," she finished his sentence, using the exact same words he used many years ago.

He slowly nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes and it broke her heart.

"Freddie, it's _alright_ ," she tried again, her tone gentle, "Lets forget about this."

When he still refused to look at her, she brought her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, "No crying in this house, remember?"

  
Freddie let out a short laugh at that and Mary smiled, "That's better."

When he seemed to be himself again, Mary realized she was only in her bra and immediately felt very self conscious. She reached for her blouse that was on the floor, but Freddie stopped her.

"Don't cover yourself, darling. You're beautiful," he smiled at her and Mary stopped what she was doing.

  
Without saying anything Freddie pulled her into a hug and they leaned back onto the sofa. She rested her head on his chest, simply enjoying the comfort he was offering. They had a strange relationship. Even if they tried to explain it, it would make no sense.

"Mary, about that Steven guy?" Freddie suddenly spoke.

  
"Yes?"

  
"I think he's gay."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot. :)


End file.
